


Konoha North University

by hosheep



Series: Konoha North University [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Control Issues, Denial of Feelings, Drug-Induced Sex, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: A collection of 50 drabbles covering Uchiha Sasuke's life as a college student at Konoha North University, with dabbles of flashbacks as his life as a child growing up with only his brother Itachi and his babysitter, Kakashi.





	1. Introductions/Beginnings

Uchiha Sasuke did not mind that it was blazing hot on moving day. Of course, he slowly began to dislike the current weather, seeing as his bastard of a brother decided to park as far from his dorm building as possible. He enjoyed seeing him suffer. Sasuke scowled as he shifted his last box, trying to equally distribute its weight so his arms wouldn’t tire out so easily; though it was his last box, he was still half-way across the parking lot.  
  
Good thing he had sent Itachi that virus two days ago. A smirk then graced his lips at the memory. Yes, revenge was sweet. The bastard deserved it. Hmph.  
  
Once inside the building, the eighteen-year-old let out a small breath of relief. Now all he had to do was get his box into his room. Room 72 was on the third floor, and it looked like there was a forming line for the use of the elevator. Looks like the stairs would be the quickest way to his room, even if he had to carry his box with tired arms.  
  
Though now wasn’t the time to complain. Sasuke set the box down for a moment and shook out his arms to get the blood flowing in them once more. Whenever they had started feeling normal again, he bent down and picked up the box, sprinting toward the stairs. The sooner he got upstairs, the sooner he could rest before unpacking.  
  
Ebony eyes scanned the numbers listed on the doors for his room. He let out an audible sigh of relief before walking up to it and nudging the door open with his door. Thankfully, it opened for him. His roommate, assuming that he had gotten there before him (Though he doubted it. Uchihas were punctual and always on time; they were not to be beat by others.) left the door open a crack or the RA had already come and gone. He went for the former.  
  
To his disappointment, however, he was not the first one to walk into the room. His roommate sat at his desk on one side of the room, and a simple glance showed that he had already unpacked and was situated for the semester. Said roommate briefly glanced back over his shoulder as Sasuke walked into the room before turning around to face front again and resume his task on his laptop. Sasuke didn’t seem to notice the brief glance; if he didn’t then he didn’t care.  
  
Instead, he put his energy into walking over to the empty desk that he knew was now his and places the box on top with a soft thud. He rested both hands on the desk and simply stood there, regaining his breath and giving his arms another short break. He still needed to unpack, if the stacked boxes in the corner with his name on them weren’t any other indication. He didn’t seem to care about the room itself until now, since he had been so concentrated on getting his boxes out of his brother’s car before lunch time.   
  
Lunch time.  
  
Mentally groaning, Sasuke pulled out his cell phone to check the time. Good. He still had about an hour to spare before Itachi expected him to show up and return his keys.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Sasuke’s roommate finally spoke up, “I assume that you’re my roommate and have a name.” Sasuke’s eye twitched slightly at the demand, but answered calmly.  
  
“Uchiha Sasuke. Yours?” He turned around to face his roommate and stared at him straight in the eye. He made no mental comment on the abnormality of his pale eyes.   
  
“Hyuuga Neji.” Neji glanced Sasuke over once before folding his arms over his chest in an authoritative manner. Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes at the action. Was this guy always so stuck up? The stick needed to be taken out of his ass. He already felt sorry for whatever relatives that Neji had to deal with.  
  
Sasuke shook his head and began to unpack his belongings. It wasn't his problem if his roommate needed to get laid. The Uchiha paused in the middle of his unpacking, staring at the empty space where his laptop bag should have been. He eyebrows knitted together as he tried to figure out where the hell it had gone to. Sasuke knew that he had put it in this box, and that it was still there when he last check prior to leaving the loft. The only way that it could have been taken was during the ride to campus.  
  
Itachi.  
  
Okay... sending him a virus had a downside. He took a deep breath to calm himself before turning and stalking out of the room, Neji's curious gaze following him out.  
  
Sasuke didn't pay attention to those around him or those that were coming his way and toward the door. In his calm haste to get to his brother, he opened the door just as a blond teen reached out to open it, causing its frame to smack him square on the forehead. Only then did he notice that someone had been there, though he didn't seem too concerned about their injury. Their fault, he mused.  
  
“Ow! Don't you look where you're going, bastard!?” The blond accused, rubbing his tender head while pointing an accusing finger at the brunet.  
  
“Not my fault you don't pay attention, dobe.” Sasuke retorted before continuing on his way. He didn't bother to hear what retort the blond had come up with after realizing that he had already left.  
  


*

  
  
Sasuke glanced up at the teachers' residence building, pausing for just a moment to take in its five story architecture. After his observing, he moved to continue on inside. He wasn't even able to take three steps inside before being stopped.  
  
“I'm sorry, but students are not allowed inside this building without permission.” Dark eyes glanced up into eerie golden ones. Sasuke took a small step back without thinking of it, but he knew something about the man before him gave off a... dangerous, one could say, vibe. But, he knew that the board would not hire a criminal to teach. Maybe he was imagining things.  
  
“I'm here to see my brother,” He said flatly, seemingly unphased by the man's leer. He couldn't help but flinch as his chin was grabbed roughly, a chill running down his spine at the predatory gleam in the man's eyes. Perhaps he wasn't imagining things.  
  
“Orochimaru, I suggest removing your hand from my little brother if you still have an attachment to it.” The man scowled and glanced back over his shoulder, spotting the older Uchiha on his way down the stairs. Reluctantly, he removed his hand from Sasuke's chin and moved away from said teenager.   
  
When the gaze wouldn't leave him, Orochimaru slithered back into whatever shadowed corner that he had come from. Sasuke tried to rub the man's touch off of his skin, scowling when he found that it didn't work. He'd have to use rubbing alcohol later.  
  
“What do you want, Sasuke.” Itachi didn't bother to wait for him. Instead, he made his way toward the vending machines to get himself a snack. Sasuke sprinted in order to catch up to his brother.  
  
“Did you take my laptop?” He asked, a hint of accusation underlining his voice.  
  
“Perhaps,” Itachi inserted his money into the machine and pressed a combination of buttons before reaching to grab his snack. The younger Uchiha made an attempt to swipe it before he could, but his hand was easily brushed aside. He ignored his little brother's glare and turned to head back up and to his room. Sasuke followed.  
  
“That doesn't answer my question.”  
  
“Too bad.” A vein twitched by the teen's right eye. He hated his brother.  
  
Sasuke followed him into his room, eyes scanning for his computer. He watched as Itachi sat at his desk, and lo and behold, there was his laptop.  
  
_''Perhaps' my ass, Itachi.'_ Sasuke thought, walking over to his brother and placing both hands on either side of the slim machine.  
  
“I want it back.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because mine is in the shop.”  
  
“Then go get it!” Itachi looked up from the screen and at his glaring brother. He said nothing as he shifted his gaze and returned to his task. The younger Uchiha's hand twitched. He was being ignored; he hated it.  
  
“I have more use for it than you do anyway. Why don't you go and finish unpacking?” Itachi reached up and poked Sasuke in the middle of his forehead, unable to resist since he had been leaning forward, “Or perhaps you need to be laid?” He smirked as the teen's cheeks instantly colored.  
  
“You wish, bastard.” Sasuke muttered, rubbing his forehead.  
  
“Don't confuse me with yourself, Sasuke.” Sasuke's cheeks reddened and Itachi's smirk grew a little. Oh, how he loved to torment his little brother. This was going to be an interesting year. Shaking his head to rid himself of the blush before turning to leave.   
  


*

  
  
It was going to be a _long_ year. The brunet muttered curses under his breath as he made his way back up the stairs and to his room. He frowned when he found it locked and glanced up at the yellow piece of paper taped to it.  
  
He reached up and pulled it down, not caring if it was a poorly put together flyer for a get together later that night. He didn't care to associate himself with others. Going out meant doing just that, and going out meant gaining the attention of the female population, thus creating crazed fangirls.  
  
Two things he could do without.  
  
He dug into his pocket and pulled out his key, unlocking the door and stepping inside, closing the door behind him. He stopped when he noticed the blond from before sitting on the couch, talking his head off to his stoic and silent roommate. If it weren't for the shocking red hair, Sasuke would have missed the blond's friend, who turned his hard green gaze onto him.  
  
Pale eyes glanced over in his direction and he nodded in greeting. The blond, seeing this, stopped talking and glanced over what Neji had been nodding to out of curiosity. A finger immediately went up, point at the Uchiha accusingly again, “Ah! You! What are you doing here, bastard?!”  
  
“I live here, idiot.” Sasuke retorted, moving back to his desk to continue his task of unpacking.  
  
“Oh.” The blond dropped his hand, watching the brunet walk, “You forgot to apologize for hitting me!” Neji raised an elegant eyebrow at the proclamation.  
  
“He's the one that gave you that bump?” He asked, steady gaze moving toward the Uchiha's back, “Picking fights already?”  
  
Sasuke shrugged, “He wasn't paying attention. Not my fault the dobe's blind.”  
  
“I'M NOT A DOBE!” Annoyed, the blond got to his feet, stomped over to the pale teen, grabbed a shoulder and forcibly turned him around before punching him square in the jaw. If it hadn't been for the desk behind him, Sasuke would've stumbled back and right into the wall with a thud.  
  
Sasuke reached up and wiped the trickling blood off his chin with his thumb, smirking. He straightened before glancing down at the blond, “Not bad for a dobe.”  
  
The blond's fists clenched, azure eyes darkening in anger. The bastard was mocking! He pulled a fist back for another punch, ready to punch the pretty boy's lights out--  
  
“Uzumaki.” Naruto's fist stopped just shy of Sasuke's nose and he glanced back over his shoulder at his companion. Dark eyes followed the blond's line of sight to the red-head.  
  
“I'm not cleaning up your mess.” Naruto pulled his hand away from the bastard and turned to face his companion, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, “Heh heh... Sorry about that, Gaara. But he's a bastard!”  
  
“Hn.”  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes before shifting their gaze onto Neji, “Your friends, I take it.”  
  
“Hn. Socializing should remove the stick from your ass somewhat, Uchiha.” The teen felt an eye twitch at the comment. And when the hell did _he_ need to be told by someone who needed to get _their_ stick out of _their_ ass to... to... Ugh!  
  
“No thank you.” Sasuke turned his back to the room and continued his task. He would not socialize. The would require leaving his room, which would attract attention. Attracting attention meant being chased by fangirls. He wouldn't have it.  
  
Naruto watched the brunet before wrapping an arm around his shoulder, grinning broadly, “I agree with Neji! You need to go out and have some fun! That stick isn't gonna just fall out of your tight ass!” Chuckling, he pulled away with a squeeze to Sasuke's ass, pulling out a soft yelp from the Uchiha.  
  
Sasuke immediately turned and made a move to grab the idiotic blond, but he jumped back and out of the way, still laughing.  
  
“Dammit, get back here, usuratonkachi!” He tried to will the faint color on his cheeks to fade. Who the hell did this guy think he was, groping him like that?!  
  
“Nyaaah!” Naruto continued cackling and let out an 'eep!' as Sasuke made another move to grab him. He glared at the blond's back as he left the dorm, silently followed by Gaara.  
  
The moron had better hope they didn't have any classes together. He was going to get payback for that.


	2. Breaking Barriers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Introductions/Beginnings.

Sasuke didn't like how persistent the blond was in terms of getting the figurative stick out of his ass. He never thought he would take it... somewhat literally.  
  
Still, he didn't like to socialized and it showed. Whenever the dobe would drag him to his table of friends during lunch, he was amongst the other two anti-socials. He always ate his lunch in silence, leaving as soon as he was done.  
  
The only time Naruto would get an actual, real reaction from the Uchiha was when he would flirt with him. Sasuke himself couldn't figure out why he was reacting the way he was.  
  
Uchiha Sasuke did not crush.  
  
The only people he would allow close to him were his brother and Kakashi. No one else would ever get near him. He knew that if he allowed it, they would end up dead.  
  
Despite that, why did Naruto continue to try? He didn't need to “have fun.” He could take perfect care of himself. He didn't need to be treated like he was, dammit.  
  
Again, Naruto was trying to drag him away for lunch. Scowling, he pulled his hand away and pinned Naruto to the wall, standing close with both hands on either side of his head to prevent escape.   
  
“Why do you keep involving yourself with me?” Sasuke growled, eyes narrowing into a dangerous glare.  
  
Naruto blinked and reached up to pull the brunet's hands from the wall, letting them rest on his shoulders. He offered a small, uncharacteristic smile as he looked him in the eye, “Because you have those eyes... You're lonely, aren't you?”  
  
Ebony eyes widened slightly before Sasuke pulled away. He turned his back on the blond and muttered “usuratonkachi” before walking away.  
  
As he did, he allowed himself a weak smile. It seemed as if his shields were indeed crumbling slowly, allowing the hyperactive blond to get closer at the same pace.


	3. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Shields.

Sasuke tried to keep his right eye from twitching. Naruto was currently dragging him off campus and toward one of the many night clubs around the university. The loud-mouth blond had declared that he had been spending too much time in his dorm room the first few weeks of classes while also declaring that he didn’t know how to have fun.  
  
He also figured that, no matter what, the dobe would have dragged him out anyway. Being the prideful Uchiha that he was, he had answered ‘Of course I know how to have fun.’ Naruto then turned the evening into a challenge. Whoever had the most fun – and _showed_ it – won.  
  
Sasuke could not help but hope that he wouldn’t be taken off to dance. He didn’t know how to. At all.  
  
Naruto got the two into the club and past the bouncer easily enough. Sometime since the two had gotten onto more friendlier terms, Naruto managed to make fake IDs. Completely flawless. Once inside, Sasuke couldn’t shake the feeling that, somehow, they would get themselves caught and into trouble.  
  
As if sensing the potential Aura of Doom™ (as named by Naruto himself), Naruto glanced over at the brunet and gave him a shove, “Lighten up already, bastard! Nothing’s gonna happen.”  
  
Additionally, he stuck his tongue out childishly at the Uchiha and dragged him over to the closest bar before shoving him onto a stool, following suit and taking a seat himself next to Sasuke.  
  
“And just what do the two of you think you’re doing here.” Sasuke cringed. Dammit, he had the feeling they were going to get caught. He wouldn’t have cared if it were any other teacher; in fact, he would’ve ignored any other teacher. But this one…  
  
The blond blinked and glanced back at the looming figure behind them. He broke into his usual goofy-looking grin before answering, “Ehehe… Don’t worry, we’ll be good, Itachi-sensei. Just had to get the bastard out and have some fun, y’know?” Naruto scratched at a scarred cheek sheepishly.  
  
“Hn. Detention tomorrow before lunch, Sasuke.”  
  
“Hey! That’s not fair, it was my idea!” Naruto defended, turning in his head to face the elder Uchiha fully, “At least give me detention too!”  
  
“I’ll think of something else for you, Naruto-kun.” Itachi shifted his gaze toward his younger brother and gave his hair a small yank, “Don’t forget either. I’ll escort you personally if need be.”  
  
Sasuke winced and reached back to pry his brother’s hand from his hair while throwing a glare back at him. As usual, Itachi was unphased by the glare.  
  
“Aw, Itachi’s loving on his little brother again.” Three sets of eyes shifted to another blond, who was snickering at the scene, azure eyes just as bright as Naruto’s. “What, you find yourself a blond too?”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Deidara.” Sasuke glared at the older blond, who merely blinked.  
  
“No? You find yourself a blond then?” A light flush colored the bridge of Sasuke’s nose at the comment.  
  
“Eh?” Naruto crinkled his eyes in confusion.  
  
“Though he’d look better paired with Itachi than you, Sasuke. Maybe you could bring him to dinner next time?” Deidara gave a playful nudge to Itachi’s side before disappearing back into whatever hole he crawled from before he could be hurt.  
  
“Hn. We shall see.” Itachi ignored the look Sasuke was giving him before releasing his hair, “I suppose you got off easy in your punishment, Naruto-kun. I shall contact you when plans are made.” With that, and leaving no time for response, Itachi left the two.  
  
“What just happened?” Naruto asked, blinking slowly at the empty space in front of him.  
  
“You got a date and I got detention.” Sasuke muttered irritably, waving the bartender over and ordering himself a drink.  
  
He wanted the night to just end. This was in no way fun.


	4. Sounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Night.

Naruto was on his date with Itachi. Every time the thought crossed Sasuke's mind – which was too often for his liking – he twitched. It was amazing that he had yet to develop a permanent twitch in his eye.  
  
Sasuke sat, alone, at the bar of the nightclub which Naruto had taken him to a few days ago. He still owed the dobe a dance, too. Che.  
  
“What's a pretty boy like you doing here sulking all by his lonesome?” Sasuke glared at the newcomer who had taken a seat next to him. He chose not to pay attention to the feral grin being aimed at him.  
  
“Not sulking.”  
  
Deep red eyes rolled at the response, their owner running a hand through bold, messy red hair – brighter than Gaara's if that was possible, “Fine, brooding. What, your girlfriend dump you?”  
  
“I'm not seeing anyone and it's none of your business.” Patience starting to wear thin, Sasuke moved to push himself away from the bar and leave, but was stopped by an arm snaking its way across his shoulders, preventing escape.  
  
“Hm. You need to take the stick outta your ass, cutie.” The red-head smirked at him, revealing four sharp canines.  
  
Sasuke shot another glare at the teen next to him before shrugging off the arm and getting up to leave. Thankfully he wasn't stopped this time, or else he might have had to end up using force.  
  
“Feisty one, aren't you? What's your name, princess?” Sasuke stopped in his tracks, right eye once again twitching, though this time due to the way in which he had been addressed.  
  
Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Sasuke shifted slightly so he was glancing back at the red-head through the corner of his eyes, “Sasuke.”  
  
“Heh. Even your name's prissy.” The Uchiha turned to face forward once more before closing his eyes for a brief moment. Calming himself once again, the teen simply left the red-head. He didn't care for his name; the only thing that he cared for at that moment was getting red of his headache.


	5. Takes place after Sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Sounds.

Sasuke could not concentrate. He sat at his desk, staring at the screen of his laptop as if his homework would complete itself. He drummed his fingers against the keys and luckily was not harped on by the Hyuuga, who had stepped out to escort his cousin while she went shopping with her friends.  
  
Dark eyes flickered down to the corner of the screen to check the time. It was getting late, so Naruto should be --   
  
“Oiiii! Te – me!”  
  
Taking a calming breath, Sasuke looked away from his computer and up at his intruder with slightly narrowed eyes, “You need to learn how to read signs, dobe. Knock first.”  
  
Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled up the chair from Neji's desk on the other side of the room before taking a seat next to the brunet, seated with the chair backwards and arms draped across the back. He took one look at Sasuke and broke into a huge grin, “What sign?”  
  
An exasperated sigh left Sasuke's lips before he turned his attention back to the screen in front of him. He continued to sit there, drumming his fingers away.  
  
A moment of silence passed before the Uchiha reluctantly asked, “How... was it? Your date.” Not that he cared. He didn't. He didn't want to know, either. He didn't want to know what people did with his brother. This was no different.  
  
Honestly.  
  
A nervous chuckle from the blond drew Sasuke's attention back to him, and he wasn't surprised to find pink cheeks and a finger scratching sheepishly at a whiskered cheek. He shouldn't have been, but he was. Sasuke once again looked away, forcing his fingers to stop they're rhythmic tapping.  
  
“Hn. That good, then. I assume he asked you out again as well.”  
  
“We're kinda dating, yeah.” Naruto offered a sheepish grin that was quickly wiped away by the surprised look on the Uchiha's face. But, as quickly as it had come, it was gone as the brunet recollected himself.  
  
“If you're only going on a second date, then you're not dating him just yet. You're just going to see him again. That's all.”  
  
Naruto chuckled as he got up to his feet, ruffling the Uchiha's hair as if he were a child, “Denial doesn't do you any good, Sasuke-chan!” With an 'eep!' and a dodge away from a swinging arm, the blond left the room laughing.  
  
“... Usuratonkachi.” Sasuke muttered, a hand covering his face to hide the slight tint on his cheeks.


	6. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Blue.

It was one of the few moments of absolute peace that Sasuke got, setting outside under a tree. Naruto had been dragged off by Kiba and Lee to go to the arcade, and before the blond could consider taking him along with them, he was gone. Safe and sound from the headache-inducing teenagers.

Pale fingers ran across the keyboard of their owners’ laptop, working on the homework that could not be completed earlier that week due to distractions. He was still fine, in terms of turning his work in; Sasuke liked to complete things early, much like his roommate, so that he would not be running around like a chicken cut off at the last minute trying to get it done.

“Well well, if it isn’t little Sasuke-chan,” There was amusement in the newcomer’s voice, which Sasuke recognized instantly. Dammit, why couldn’t Kakashi be off trying to get into Iruka’s pants instead? “Not with your little crush?”

An eye twitched and a couple of fingers twitched, but otherwise the teen paid no attention to the silver-haired man’s teasing. He dealt with it growing up. It was easy enough to ignore.

“Mm… Since you’re here and not at the arcade with him, I guess not. I bet he’d be willing to flirt with you if you did go with them.” Kakashi chuckled softly and leaned against the side of the tree, orange porn book in front of his face as per usual.

“What do you want.” Sasuke didn’t crush. Uchihas didn’t crush. And yet, Kakashi was still good at pointing out such things, and he wouldn’t leave you alone about it. Especially him, since the bastard used to be his babysitter.

“Nothing, really.” Kakashi’s tone of voice quickly went from amused to bored as he turned a page in his book, acting as if he had come just to read.

“Then go away.” Dark grey eyes glanced down at the brunet, amusement still hinted in them. At any other time before the semester started, Sasuke’s response would have always been ‘then fuck off,’ but not this time. Perhaps he didn’t know it, but the fact that Sasuke was getting softer could very well be a certain blond’s doing.

“Hmm. No ‘fuck off.’ You’ve gotten softer, Sasuke.” The teen’s hands stopped completely before he glanced up at Kakashi, eyes narrowed in a glare, “And what’s that supposed to mean.”

“Exactly what it sounds like.” Kakashi knelt down so he was on eye-level with the Uchiha, a hand reaching out to pat him on the head, “We should all thank Naruto for that. You were such a hassle before.”

Sasuke batted the hand off his hand, “The dobe hasn’t done a damn thing other than give me migraines."

“You shouldn’t lie to yourself, Sasuke-chan, it’s not healthy~”

“What the hell are you talking about.” Annoyed, the teen turned back to his work, but found that he could no longer concentrate on his paper. He glared at the screen before turning his glare onto his ex-babysitter, who simply crinkled an eye up in amusement.

“You like him, don’t you? Naruto, that is~” The only response that Sasuke offered was a turn of the head and a refusal to look at him. Kakashi chuckled before getting back onto his feet, “I’ll take that as a yes. Better wipe that blush off your face before you see him again, Sasuke~”

“Fuck you!”


	7. Shields

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Introductions/Beginnings, before Night.

“Hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!” Dark eyes glanced up through blue-black locks and at the blond teen in front of him. Sasuke was currently sitting at an empty table in the cafeteria, taking a few moments to relax with his chair propped back against the wall, eyes closed. That is, until he was rudely interrupted.  
  
He vaguely recalled seeing the teen elsewhere before.  
  
“So you are,” Ignoring the childish blond in front of him, Sasuke closed his eyes once more, pulling out his earphones and mp3 player to drown out the noise around him.  
  
“Hey! Listen when someone's talking to you!” Naruto yanked the miniature speakers from the brunet's ears, along with the attached audio device, and grinned when he was met with an annoyed glare.  
  
“Give those back.” Sasuke made a move to reach for them, but they were only pulled away and out of his reached.  
  
“No. I introduced myself, so it's only common courtesy you do too!”  
  
“Tch.” He wasn't in the mood for games. Deciding to abandon his captive mp3 player and earphones, Sasuke grabbed his bag and got onto his feet, pushing past Naruto to leave.  
  
“Hey! Don't be such a jerk, asshole!” Naruto shouted, easily drawing attention from those around him, “And don't think I'm going to give up so easily either!”  
  
Much to Sasuke's displeasure, Naruto kept to his word. It was also unfortunate for the Uchiha that the two had most of their classes together.  
  
Sasuke made it a point that he wasn't going to formally introduce himself – thought it was a wast of time to do so when he knew that Naruto had already learned his name from roll call. He wasn't very good at passing off jotting the Uchiha's name down as notes.  
  
And just because Naruto finally learned his name, it didn't mean Sasuke was going to open himself up. _At all_.


	8. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Red.

History class. He loathed it only because his brother was the professor. Of course, that means teasing during class. It annoyed him, but he dealt with it. But now… he loathed it even more – more than he loathed going to Chemistry where that snake taught. Why?  
  
As soon as class was dismissed, everyone got out of their seats and left, chatting as they went. Sasuke moved to follow suit, but paused as Naruto remained in his seat. He watched the blond for a moment before glancing toward Itachi, but spoke to Naruto.  
  
“Oi. The ramen’ll be gone if you don’t hurry up, dobe.”  
  
“Huh?” Naruto snapped out of his daze and looked up at Sasuke, who only glanced back to glare at him. Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  
  
“That won’t be necessary, Sasuke. Naruto-kun will be eating lunch with me.” Immediately, Naruto waved his arms in front of him defensively, “S-Sorry, Sasuke! I kinda did make plans with sensei first… and er, later tonight too…”  
  
“… Hn.” Sasuke shot a glare back at his brother, who wasn’t even paying attention.   
  
“If that’s all, then please leave Sasuke. You’re interrupting my lunch date.” Sasuke clenched a fist and turned his glare onto his friend before leaving the classroom, making a point in slamming the door behind him. Not that it did much good other than draw a small ‘eep’ from Naruto as he got out of his seat.  
  
He couldn’t believe that they were actually _dating_. It had been four weeks, so he should have gotten slightly use to the idea, but still. Naruto could have at _least_ had the decency to tell him that they _were_ dating.  
  
Though, he did after the first date. Sasuke just was in denial and didn’t admit it. And still didn’t. Oh well.


	9. Shock/Static

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Falling.

A hand slammed down on the wall next to a blond head. Dark eyes glared down into sheepish blue. Naruto couldn’t help but swallow hard as Sasuke trapped him against the wall just outside of his dorm room.  
  
“What did you just say.” Sasuke said between his teeth, eyes narrowing a fraction.  
  
“Well… You’ve had time to get used to the idea, so I don’t see what the big deal is.” Naruto glared back, pushing off of the wall and getting into Sasuke’s face, “I said sensei and I are going out tonight because it’s our one month anniversary!”  
  
Sasuke backed up a fraction before dropping his hand, “You need to break up with him tonight.” His tone grew darker, almost hinting coldness.  
  
He knew what his brother was doing. He’s seen it several times before, when Itachi was still in school, both in high school and in college. Itachi would use his so-called lovers just for their bodies until he got bored of them. They were things to him. Itachi didn’t love. Sasuke thought he was incapable of the emotion since their parents had been murdered in front of his eyes.  
  
“No way! I like sensei and sensei likes me! You’re just jealous, Sasuke!” Naruto was shouting now. He couldn’t understand why his best friend couldn’t just _accept_ his dating his older brother. Why not just be one big happy family? Naruto would have liked that – loved it, even. The only family Naruto had was Gaara, his closest friend. No one else.  
  
“I’m not _jealous_, usuratonkachi! Itachi’s _using_ you! He doesn’t care about your feelings or anything else! Just get out of the stupid relationship before he gets tired of you.”  
  
Naruto clenched his fist before outright punching Sasuke across the cheek, sending the taller teen stumbling back several steps.  
  
“It’s not _stupid_, Sasuke! Why don’t you just butt out?! It’s not _your_ love life anyway!” With that, Naruto pushed past the brunet and stomped his way up to his dorm room to fume to his roommate.  
  
With a sigh, Sasuke rubbed his cheek and watched the blond leave. With the shake of his head, Sasuke made his way into his room while muttering, “Don’t come to me if your heart gets broken, dobe. I warned you.”


	10. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Shock/Static.

Sasuke was pissed. Actually, more like he needed to find himself some stress relief, but stress relief didn’t want to find him. Neji was out with Hinata and her friends while they went shopping. Kakashi was trying to woo Iruka. He didn’t care about Naruto or his brother at the moment. They were probably out having sex in some public place anyway.   
  
There was only one thing left that he could think of: The Club.   
  
Hopefully he could find himself some drunks to punch the lights out of. Or druggies. He didn’t care which, especially if they came onto him before he beat their lights out. The thought made him smirk. But he wouldn’t just go up and start beating on some poor innocent. That wasn’t his thing.  
  
But.  
  
Yes. That was what he was going to do for the night. Whoever hit on him was gonna be out the rest of the night.  
  
Sasuke passed the bouncer with ease and made his way back over to the bar. He sat down at an empty stool and ordered himself a glass of water. The teen didn’t pay much attention to the mop of striking red hair that was next to him, but he, unfortunately, was the one to be noticed.  
  
“Well if it isn’t the princess.” Kyuubi couldn’t help but smirk before taking a drink from his beer, “Didn’t know you were a pansy either.”  
  
Sasuke’s hand twitched at the remark, but didn’t otherwise retort. He thanked the bartender for his glass and moved to take a drink from it, only to have the class plucked out of his hands by Kyuubi. The teen let out an exasperated sigh and turned to face the redhead with an annoyed glance, “I want my drink back.”  
  
“Too bad.” Kyuubi turned and downed the glass in one swing before letting out a content sigh. He was amused with how easy it was to toy with Sasuke and ruffle his feathers.   
  
“Che.” Sasuke looked away and simply ordered himself another glass of water. He didn’t know what it was about the teen next to him, but he didn’t feel right. Maybe that was just because he was pissed. Sasuke took the new glass without a word only to have, that, too, taken from him and replaced with the glass of beer.  
  
Okay, this guy was really starting to piss him off.  
  
“I _don’t_ drink, all right? Give me my damn water back.” Irritation and annoyance was evident in Sasuke’s voice, which only made Kyuubi snort and take his glass back. But he didn’t return the glass of water. Instead, he ordered a shot of vodka, downed it and leaned over, grabbing the back of Sasuke’s head and kissing him hard on the lips, effectively catching the Uchiha off guard.  
  
Sasuke had been about to demand exactly what the hell he was doing, but was cut off by Kyuubi, mouth partially opened as he was kissed. This made it easier for Kyuubi as he fed the alcoholic beverage to Sasuke, causing the teen to widen his eyes and immediately try and pull away. The redhead held on strong, however, and didn’t intend to let Sasuke go until he swallowed.  
  
Reluctantly, Sasuke did swallow the shot. Satisfied, Kyuubi pulled away, licking his lips as he smirked. The prude didn’t taste half-bad. He left Sasuke coughing and trying to get the nasty aftertaste out of his mouth as he turned back to the glass of ice water sitting untouched in front of him. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a packet labeled ‘Sweet-n-Low,’ tore off a corner and poured the powder in. He let it sink to the bottom and dissolve enough so it wouldn’t be noticeable before handing it back.  
  
“Here’s your water, princess. I even sweetened it for you.”   
  
Sasuke watched Kyuubi carefully as he wiped the residue from the vodka and kiss off his lips. Slowly, he took the glass back and took a small sip to taste. Indeed, it did taste sweetened. With sugar, most likely, as he noticed the discarded pink packet lying on the bar’s counter.  
  
“...Thanks.” Acting as if nothing had happened, Sasuke turned away from Kyuubi and nursed his drink while keeping an eye on the red head. Kyuubi seemed to be doing nothing more than looking for a good lay, so Sasuke decided to let him be. It wasn’t until he was almost done with his glass did Sasuke start to feel odd. A hand reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose at the first sign of swimming vision, causing him to frown.  
  
Before anything drastic happened, however, Sasuke decided that it would be best for him to return to his dorm and sleep. However, as soon as he got to his feet, a heavy dizzy spell hit him and he lost his footing, and he blacked out before he could see who had caught him.


	11. Lesser of Two Evils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Lust.

When Sasuke finally came to, the first thing he felt was the searing pain. He had to bite his tongue in order to keep himself from making any kind of noise and draw unnecessary attention to himself. Especially since the last thing he remembered was being at the club with that stupid red-headed perv. He didn’t even want to think about why his lower back was hurting...  
  
As soon as the pain died down, Sasuke hesitantly opened his eyes. He was afraid to find himself still at the club and left alone to fend for himself in his state... whatever it was. But he was more than surprised to find himself in the lobby of his own dorm building. He was pretty sure he didn’t tell what’s-his-face where he lived. Okay, this was just starting to get a little creepy.  
  
Either he was stalked here one night, or they lived in the same building. Sasuke didn’t like either of those options, and it didn’t help his mood that he couldn’t even remember anything after drinking his... water...  
  
Fuuuuuuuuuuck.  
  
Sasuke groaned loudly, drawing the attention of the person closest to him, which, fortunately or unfortunately – he wasn’t sure yet – just so happened to be his roommate, Hyuuga Neji.  
  
“Uchiha.” Oh, fuck his luck, seriously. The last thing he needed right now was to be seen like this by his stuck-up roommate. He knew he would end up lectured by him one way or another for ‘immoral action,’ and his ‘idiocy and recklessness.’ Tch.  
  
“Hm? Whatcha lookin’ at, Neji?” Kill him now, _please_. “Ah! Teme! Wait, why are you sleeping out here?”  
  
Sasuke couldn’t help it. He facepalmed. Of course Naruto would ask a dumb ass question. Well, technically, it was perfectly valid, but Sasuke saw it as stupid. “Just shut up and carry me upstairs. I can’t move.” God, he was going to regret this later so. hard. “And ask me questions/make snarky remarks/tell me what to do later, Hyuuga.”  
  
“I wasn’t even going to say anything.” Neji watches as Naruto grumbled and picked up the other brunet. He waited until Naruto had Sasuke secure in his arms – being carried bridal-style, to which Sasuke protected against with a few choice words despite it being the most pain-free method of carriage – and led them to the elevator.   
  
The ride up was quiet and a little tense, but at least it was short. Neji opened the door to his and Sasuke’s room when they arrived, holding it open for Naruto before following the blond inside and closing the door behind him.  
  
Naruto then walked over to the bottom bunk bed that belonged to Sasuke and with surprising gentleness laid the Uchiha down. Sasuke sat up enough, despite the pain, to be able to prop himself up on his elbows and stared up at Naruto as if he had just grew two extra heads.  
  
“What? I can be nice, y’know!”  
  
“That’s what scares me.”  
  
“Temeeee--!” Naruto stomped one foot forward, rolling up the sleeve of one arm as if he were about to punch the living daylights out of Sasuke.  
  
“Enough.” Neji let out a soft sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Why him? Certainly fate couldn’t be so cruel...  
  
“He started it!” Naruto immediately straightened, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke like a child caught red handed.  
  
That only helped Neji come to the conclusion that yes, Fate was indeed a cruel mistress.  
  
“Just tell us what happened, Uchiha.” The Hyuuga fixated his colorless stare at the other, ignoring Naruto as he pulled up Sasuke’s desk chair and plopped down in it backwards.  
  
Sasuke simply frowned before looking away. He was still having trouble trying to fire that out himself. However, it wasn’t difficult to put the scattered pieces together despite him initially not wanting to know: He couldn’t remember a thing, his lower back and ass hurt, and he had reason to believe that his drink had been drugged. He had been stupid enough to not keep his eyes on his drink, stupid enough to let it get stolen, stupid enough not to watch what’s-his-face, and had made the even more stupid decision to _drink_ said beverage after it had been stolen from him.  
  
Just a little beer wasn’t the cause of all of this hell, after all.  
  
After a brief pause, Sasuke finally spoke, “I don’t know exactly what happened, but I think someone slipped me a roofie and took advantage of it.”  
  
Both sets of eyes on him widened. Naruto, being the more emotional one, leapt out of the chair and started shouting.  
  
“Well, who was it?! Did you get a name, remember what they look like?! This shit’s important ‘ttebayo!”  
  
“As unnecessarily loud he is, Naruto is right. We need information so that we can properly alert the campus poli—“  
  
“Can it. I’m not reporting it and I’m not going to the stupid nurse to do a rape kit.” Sasuke slowly sat up, flinching from the pain, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed as he shifted. “I don’t want to deal with the trouble and inconvenience and I don’t need Itachi senselessly hounding me and having every move I make watched.”  
  
“A stupid idea to avoid such minor consequences.” Neji frowned. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes. “A decision made even more stupid when there is a possibility of catching disease from this, Uchiha. You should at least get tested. I highly doubt whoever attacked you used a condom or any other means of protection.”  
  
“Just get off my back. I’m alive, I feel fine, aside from the pain. I’m not going to repeat myself, so just drop the subject already.” Sasuke wasn’t in the mood to deal with this, with the hounding his friends were giving him even though he knew that they were right. He just wanted the night to end, wanted to be able to forget what happened and move on with his life. He wasn’t some over-emotional chick, for fuck’s sake.  
  
To make his point, Sasuke pushed himself off of the bed… only to cringe from the pain and fall back on his already sore ass. O-fucking-w.  
  
Naruto, who had been unusually quiet while the two roommates bickered, would have normally found the scene of Uchiha Sasuke falling back on his ass funny. However, considering the current situation, it wasn’t, and he felt compelled to help even if Sasuke didn’t want it.  
  
Smiling weakly to himself, the blond pulled out his cell phone and made a quick call to Itachi, letting the elder Uchiha know that he wouldn’t be able to make it tonight, having forgot that he had already made plans with Sasuke and Neji. He hung up then and walked over to pick Sasuke back up.  
  
“You want a shower, right? I’ll help. You’re getting a bath, though. No way I’m standing behind your skinny ass.” He grinned, then, ignoring the glare that was thrown at him for the comment.  
  
Neji watched the two walk to the bathroom before getting up to fetch a clean set of clothes for Sasuke. He set it on the bathroom counter before silently ducking out and slipping out of the dorm all together. If Sasuke wanted to be stupidly stubborn and play this off as nothing – as much as he highly disapproved – he was going to need the aid of pain killers.  
  
The movie was playing for more than one night, after all.


	13. Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Lesser of Two Evils.

Sasuke sat in his brother’s history class, bored out of his mind. Though he sat in the front, he was staring out the window, softly tapping his pen against his notebook. It was about the only thing he could do at the moment, anyway. Naruto was next to him vigorously taking notes, so who was there to text? Even if he had someone, it would be impossible to do with his brother right there.  
  
Curious, Sasuke reached over and pushed the power button on his phone to check the time. He stared at the screen briefly before pressing it again to turn it off. Class would be ending soon, and since his other classes were cancelled for some odd reason, Sasuke couldn’t wait to get off campus and just walk around the mall.  
  
“Sasuke, pay attention.” Itachi fixated his gaze on his younger brother until the teen glanced over.  
  
“Hn.” Satisfied, Itachi went on with his lecture. As soon as his back was turned, Sasuke glanced back out the window.  
  
Finally, what seemed like an eternity, class was dismissed. Sasuke stood up along with everyone else and shoved his things in his messenger bag. Slipping it over his head, he left without saying anything to either his best friend or his brother.  
  
Sasuke left the building through the closest door and made his way toward the bus stop. It had been about a month since his incident at the club, and all he wanted to do since then was just relax. He had taken walks very often growing up just to get away from everything and clear his head, and that hadn’t changed. The mall was big; it’d give him the chance to get away and not be easily found by Itachi.  
  
The teen grabbed the first window seat that he could find and sat down, pulling out his phone and plugging in his ear phones. It took about twenty minutes to get to the mall by bus, and there was no better way to pass the time than listening to music.  
  
If he wasn’t so prone to attracting trouble, Sasuke would have just laid back and closed his eyes, counting out the four or so songs it usually took to reach his destination. But since, unfortunately for him, he was, he just rested his elbow on the windowsill and stared out the window has he had in Itachi’s class.  
  
Finally, when the bus arrived, Sasuke slipped the phone into his pocket and hopped off the bus. He glanced up at the building for a brief moment before making his way across the parking lot, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he did so. Maybe he’d walk once around two levels and grab lunch after. He hadn’t really had breakfast, but he wouldn’t eat until his head was clear.  
  
Sasuke didn’t even know where to begin to his thoughts. Naruto and Itachi have been dating secretly for almost three months. Naruto liked Itachi, but it was clear – to him at least – that Naruto was nothing more than just an extended fling. But why? Sasuke frowned, scowling just slightly. This was stupid. Naruto was stupid for hopelessly falling in love like that, especially with a jackass like Itachi. He hated it, and he’s made it obvious on more than one occasion, now, that he completely disapproved of the relationship, but because Naruto was his best friend, he didn’t make a huge fuss over it like his roommate, Gaara, did.  
  
Not to mention the fact that there had been a few instances where Naruto had made him...flustered. There was no girl that he had dated, however briefly, had never made him feel this way.  
  
...Oh, now this was just great. Sasuke reached up and briefly rubbed the bridge of his nose as his stomach growled.  
  
Yeah, that had to be it. He hadn’t eaten at all today, so his thoughts had to be weird because of it. Letting out an irritated sigh, Sasuke turned off the music on his phone and wrapped the ear buds around his neck as he made his way toward the food court.  
  
Ordering a slice of pizza, Sasuke picked an isolated table and sat down to eat, using the napkins he grabbed to dab the excess grease before eating. He enjoyed his meal silently, wishing that he had thought to buy himself a soda, which he thought always went good with a slice. Shrugging, he made a mental note to get one whenever he finished so he would have something to drink during the rest of his walk.  
  
As Sasuke got up to throw away his used napkins and paper plate, he stopped as he was approached by a long-haired, equally pale-complexion man.  
  
“Little Sasuke, I presume? You’ve grown up wonderfully; you look just like your mother.” The man couldn’t help but smirk as Sasuke’s eyes widened, realization and recognition finally settling in.  
  
“...Madara.”  
  
“Oh, not ‘Uncle Maddy’ anymore, Sasuke? I’m hurt.” Madara feigned such, a hand over his chest in exaggeration.  
  
“What do you want?” Sasuke got up again, and tossed his trash into the trash can. He moved to replace the ear buds in his ears, but stopped as Madara grabbed his wrist. Something in the pit of his stomach was telling him that he needed to get the fuck away, the fuck out of this mall, and back in his dorm where he was safe from his more crazy relatives.  
  
That annoying smirk was back on his face, and red eyes glimmered with mischief. Yeah, he was fucked.  
  
“I would like you to come with me. I recommend not calling your dear brother just yet.” Without leaving room for argument, Madara pulled Sasuke along with him, forcing his young nephew to walk next to him to avoid suspicion.  
  
“You didn’t answer my question.” Sasuke practically hissed as his hand snaked into his pocket to reach for his phone.  
  
“And I said not to touch your phone.” Madara’s voice gained a hint of cold chill, causing Sasuke to tense immediately, and it took a few seconds before he reluctantly withdrew his hand from his jeans pocket.  
  
Once outside, Madara led Sasuke to a black car waiting out front, waiting until the teenager slipped inside before following suit, closing and locking the door behind him.  
  
Sasuke scooted as far as he could away from Madara, glancing out tinted windows toward the bus stop that he should be taking back to his dorm.  
  
“How has life treated you, little Sasuke? I see you’ve been getting into lots of trouble and giving your poor little brother a hard time.” Casual conversation. Are you fucking kidding? Sasuke wasn’t in the mood for this.  
  
“I’m _fine_, if you really want to know. Where are you taking me.” Ebony eyes narrowed into a glare as they met deep crimson.  
  
“Why, I’m simply offering you a ride home. I figured we might as well catch up since it’s been ten years since I last saw you, little Sasuke.”  
  
“I don’t believe you.” Madara let out a sigh and turned in his seat, pinning Sasuke against the window as he took the young Uchiha’s chin into his hand.  
  
“My dear boy... I am completely sincere here, today. However, that truly will not be the case the next time I see you. You see... I still hate you, your brother, our family.” Sasuke could feel his heart start to speed up, his pulse quickening... And he was sure his heart was pounding so hard that Madara could hear it, too.  
  
“You want to kill us.” Another smirk, except this one was more... dark. Secretive. _Evil_.  
  
“Eventually, yes. However, it’s not as fun without a couple of games first.” The car came to a stop in what seemed like just in the nick of time. Sasuke held in his breath until Madara moved away, the smirk still plastered on his face. “It seems we’ve arrived. Do have a good night, little Sasuke.”


	14. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Motion.

Sasuke couldn’t sleep. He had tried to, and had even gone to bed early, but he still lay on his side, his back facing the room, just staring blankly at the wall in front of him. It was almost as if he was depressed, but he wasn’t. Just couldn’t sleep, no matter how many times he tried – he had even asked Neji to turn off the lights to see if that would help. It didn’t. His music didn’t help either. Not his rock, not his alternative, not even his classical.  
  
After another hour of trying to sleep, Sasuke finally sat up and pulled out his phone, his fingers moving quickly over the screen as he pulled up a blank text message to send to Itachi. It would be better than calling him at three in the morning. He knew his brother would still be awake grading papers.  
  
_I saw Madara today._  
  
His thumb hovered over the ‘send’ button as he stared down at the screen, the illumination giving his face an eerie glow, emphasizing the shadows on his face and giving him a sickly kind of appearance.  
  
After struggling with himself for a minute or so, he finally hit the ‘send’ button on the screen and just waited. Itachi would either text him back or call him. In this instance, Sasuke guessed that Itachi would call and immediately got up to step outside so that he wouldn’t wake his roommate.  
  
Lo and behold, as soon as he stepped into the hallway, his phone rang. Sasuke put the cell up to his ear and immediately Itachi began.  
  
_“Where were you.”_  
  
Whether or not Sasuke would come to regret this call was yet to be seen. “At the mall. I was eating lunch, alone. I went by bus.” He also knew the routine by now. Where were you, what were you doing, were you alone, etc. etc. He had been drilled with those questions every single time he required a trip to the hospital.  
  
_“What happened.”_  
  
“I was about to ask you that.” Finally starting to feel the faint signs of fatigue, Sasuke slid down the wall, squatting down as he wrapped an arm across his torso, behind his legs. “Why does he hate us? Why does he want us to die, aniki?”  
  
Itachi paused for a moment. Sasuke was too young to remember much of anything about their uncle, and especially too young to remember previous attempts on the little Uchiha family’s life.  
  
_“He is power hungry. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He has been trying to become the clan’s leader for a long time, and at times has attempted to kill our parents to do so.”_  
  
This time it was Sasuke’s turn to remain silent. Madara had tried to kill their parents before. He couldn’t remember anything like that, but...  
  
“Was... Did he...?” Something within him was preventing Sasuke from forming a complete thought, as if that something didn’t want to find out the truth.  
  
_“Yes, Sasuke. He had our parents killed. You fight his gang. You have made yourself an easy target.”_  
  
“...” Sasuke didn’t say anything. He lifted his free hand and covered his other ear, ducking down between his knees as if he was trying to hide from the world around him. He was quiet long enough that Itachi was almost led to believe that the younger had fallen asleep, even though he knew that would be impossible now.  
  
_“Sasuke. Is that all?”_  
  
“... I think I need my medication.”  
  
_“I will bring it over shortly.”_


End file.
